Crow Blood
by black-rose495
Summary: Zevran is trying destroy the Crows piece by piece, but plans were never his strong suit and he's landed himself in an odd situation. This is my first time writing fanfic so please read and review. Feedback is appreciated. Smut warning: there is some smut in later chapters, but it doesn't massively hinder the plot if you decide to skip it.
1. Chapter 1

He'd been in this position before, well one very similar. His hands and legs were restrained, his daggers kicked away out of his grasp and an ominous figure loomed over him, studying his now waking features. He took in his current situation. The ominous figure had him pinned to the ground with unnatural strength, especially for one so small. Nearby were the bloody corpses of his fellows, those few men who were crazy enough to accompany him on his task. He should feel guilty for their deaths, but he had given them every chance to leave. And now they were dead. So why wasn't he? He tested the hold of the figure above him.

"Don't even think about it!" the figure growled. His attention returned to the figure looming over him.

"I wouldn't dream of it, my dear" he purred. _Don't show any real emotion Zevran, just stay calm and charming and maybe, just maybe, your death will be quick. _

A bloody face came to meet his then. "My dear? _My dear?_ Do you really think that a fitting name for me, considering how I've just slaughtered all your fellow assassins?" A pair of emerald eyes studied his face, looking for any sign of fear. The eyes briefly dimmed with disappointment before returning to study the assassin's face. "No matter. Do you have anything to say elf, before I condemn you back to your Maker?"

He laughed then, surprising his captor enough to cause them to move away from his face before growling in distaste, "Does something amuse you elf?" Despite the continuous, menacing growling, Zevran still laughed uncontrollably. Eventually his laughter died down enough for him to explain.

"You think the Maker would be interested in my soul?" he laughed again at that, but he quieted quickly, "I would surely be condemned to Hell for what I've done, so feel free to kill me, because then it would put me out of my misery". He quietly mumbled the last part of his sentence, his voice heavy with regret.

The figure regarded Zevran a while before slightly loosening their grip on Zevran's wrists, although they did not move from their position on top of him. "Surely that would be doing you a kindness, would it not? I'm afraid I'm not so kind" the figure withdrew from over Zevran to stand up at last, "Help me dispose of your friends, then we shall pack up camp and leave. If you have a problem with that, well then I'll just have to force you to do it now won't I?"

Zevran went to make a cheeky remark, but immediately shut up when he saw the dangerous glint in those emerald eyes. Reluctantly, he got up and dusted himself off before beginning the task ahead of him. He made quick work of piling the bodies of his dead comrades. Once he was done a hand pushed him away from the pile and pointed him towards a rucksack. _So now I am to be a pack mule as well as a play thing. Excellent. _He walked and retrieved the rucksack as the bodies of his men were set alight. Suddenly, something registered in the back of his mind.

"You're a mage".


	2. Chapter 2

"You're a mage".

It seemed so obvious now, how had he not seen it sooner! Zevran's mind started flashing images from the massacre he's witnessed in front of his eyes. His fellow assassin's writhing in agony as a hooded figure grinned manically, blood pouring down their faces from their eyes and mouths. The hooded figure seemed to absorb it all, every ounce of blood, and cackled wildly as they watched the life drain from the figures surrounding them.

"No, you're a blood mage", unconsciously he took a step backwards, away from the figure.

Turning, the mage lowered their hood to reveal their face. Despite being a murderer, Zevran had to admit that the mage was stunningly beautiful. She was an elven apostate, guessing by her lack of robes, clad in skin tight brown leathers. _Much easier to hide if you don't dress like a mage_, Zevran thought sarcastically. Around her shoulders hung a black cloak, which flapped lightly in the breeze. Now that the hood had been removed from her face, Zevran could see her clearly. She had snow white skin that contrasted starkly to the rest of her features. Framing her face were raven black ringlets and a fringe that hung just above her sparkling green eyes that may once have held her innocence, if it were not for the fact that she were covered in blood. Zevran took in her slight frame and then searched her hair. Poking out of the tangle of curls were two pointed tips. _So she's an elf as well_. Her ruby lips drew into a grin, "Well aren't you an observant little assassin. I take it you have a view of me already then? Go ahead, I'd love to hear what you have to say" she sneered bitterly at him. When he said nothing, she grunted, pulled up her hood and set off walking away from the flames behind her.

Zevran sighed and followed her. _What have you got yourself into now Zevran? _They walked until night fell, when the mage instructed him to make camp while she began casting protection spells around their camp site. He wondered if she did that out of habit or caution. After all, if he'd been sent to kill her, surely someone else would try eventually as well right? _Wrong _Zevran thought sarcastically. He was pondering whether or not he should start a fire when the mage answered his unspoken question herself, "No fires. If you're cold, well tough. I can do without a fire, therefore so can you". She was about to retreat to her tent when Zevran finally spoke up.

"I don't even know your name. Mine is Zevran, but you can call me Zev if you like", he gave her his most winning smile. Slowly, she turned on her heel and looked at him much like a wolf looks at a sheep. Zevran tried to hide his fear with his smile, but it didn't seem to be working because the woman in front of him smiled at him.

"A pleasure to meet you Zevran. My name is Nina, but you can call me mistress". She grinned at that and grabbed Zevran by the collar and dragged him towards her tent. Leaning close to him Nina whispered in his ear, "Come da'len, let us play". She licked his ear, making him shudder in both pleasure and fear, then stepped back from him. Nina pulled at the tie at the back of her leathers, shimmied out of her one piece, then confidently strode into her tent, shouting, "Are you coming or not Zevran?" behind her. Gulping, Zevran removed his shirt then followed, wondering once again what he had gotten himself into.

Inside the tent Nina lay sprawled out on her bedroll, naked except for her small clothes. Above them hovered a small orange flame, magically enchanted to remain in place but not set the tent on fire. The tent held little else, but then again, what would an apostate killer really take with them except the bare necessities? Nina took a moment to openly admire Zevran's chiselled chest, her eyes following the same path as his tattoos, until eventually she gazed at his trousers expectantly. When he made no movement to remove them, she crawled towards him and began helping him out of his remaining clothing. Suddenly feeling in above his head, Zevran chuckled awkwardly, "Wait my dear, what's with the sudden mood change? Only a few hours ago you were trying to kill me, yet now you're stripping me naked. I'm struggling to connect the two events, and that my dear, is unusual, even for myself".

Nina simply laid back down and propped herself up on her elbows. "Zevran my _dear_, I do believe it was you who tried to kill me first. As for my mood change, I did say I would keep you as a play thing did I not. I want to play". Irritated by his lack of movement, Nina grabbed Zevran's hand and yanked him down so he fell on top of her. Using his surprise against him, she then reversed their positions so she was on top of him and bent to his ear. She licked it again and like before, Zevran shuddered, though more from pleasure this time, the naked body pressed on top of him driving out any rational sense of fear. "I'll make you purr da'len and then you'll return the favour. I assure you, you'll love it" she whispered into his ear, making him shiver with anticipation. _Curse my blighted body. Why does it always have to betray me like this? _

Nina continued to nip and lick at his sensitive ears, all the while her devious hands began their journey down Zevran's body, stroking, caressing, teasing. Before she could reach his hips, she found herself on her back, a cat-like grin above her. It hovered there for only a moment before it lowered its head to her neck. Zevran began nipping and kissing and grinned into her neck when he heard her soft whimpers and increased breathing. His lips continued kissing down until he reached her breasts, where he found an obstacle blocking his path. Looking up at her cheekily, Zevran hooked his fingers under her breast band and deftly removed it. Path now unhindered, he returned his mouth to her breast, his hand massaging her free breast. While his mouth continued eliciting pleasured squeals, his hands continued south until they reached her pants, which were swiftly removed. Grinning, Zevran moved down Nina's body and spread her legs, coming to settle himself between her thighs. She licked her lips hungrily and watched eagerly as he lowered his head to her core. _Time to do what you do best Zevran, well beside killing people. _

_So long…God I've missed this_. Pleasure radiated from Nina's core as Zevran focussed his attentions on the tiny bundle of nerves that bring forth so much pleasure when played right, and Creators could he play her right. He teased her to the brink of orgasm, then added a finger into her heat, curling into her. Moist heat drenched his finger and mouth, so Zevran cast his eyes to the top of the bedroll where the heartless killer beneath him looked almost peaceful, mumbling something in Elven. _Emma vhenan, ma sa'lath, ma'arlath. I miss you. _Well he understood that last part. Undeterred by Nina's apparent ghosts, Zevran removed his fingers from her heat and internally cursed his body as it once again reacted to her beauty as he rested his hips above hers.

"Please", Nina whimpered, almost pathetically Zevran noted. Obligingly, he gripped her hips and thrust himself into her heat, both of them groaning at the sensation. After a moment Zevran began thrusting at a torturously slow pace. Impatient, Nina wrapped her legs around his hips and pressed him deeper into her. Zevran growled and increased him pace, pounding harder and faster into Nina's tight heat. Her mouth opened as another orgasm washed over her, a look of ecstasy on her youthful features. Spurred on, Zevran continued his brutal rhythm, moaning with pleasure when he felt her clamp around him again and again, bathing him in her juices. At least he could last no longer and thrust erratically until at last he released inside her with a shout. Zevran's release triggered one final wave of ecstasy in Nina before he collapsed on her bosom.

It took Nina a while to come back down to earth, but when she did she realised she was mumbling _ma vhenan _over and over. She also realised that she was stroking the hair of the elf cradled to her chest. She smiled down at her lover, only to realise it wasn't _her _lover. No, his hair is not blonde. Sighing, she moved her hand to force the elf on her chest to look at her. She contemplated thanking him, she almost did, but the words got lost on her tongue. Zevran looked at her puzzled, then moved to lie next to her. Unexpectedly, the ferocious killer he had only an hour ago feared, cuddled into his side and nuzzled into his neck. Sighing contently, or was that resignation, she stayed there and quickly fell to sleep. Zevran gazed at her sleeping form. _Well shit. What have I gotten myself into now?_


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke to the gentle sounds of the forest: the rustling of leaves, the soft calls of the birds, the quiet chatter of her clan. Nina smiled contently, then began her familiar routine. Grabbing her towel and robes, she headed to the nearby stream where she bathed with the other women. Clean and wide awake, she dried herself off and dressed in her robes before heading back to her tent. As she entered her tent a pleasant sight crossed her smile. Hung from a supporting beam of her tent was a delicate white dress, edged with lace. _My wedding dress_. Nina smiled with joy at the sight before a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Surprise emma lath", whispered a warm voice in her ear. She spun around to face the owner of the hands, light flooding her vision when the hands were removed from over her eyes. She was greeted by a pair of warm hazel eyes smiling back at her. Quickly the brown eyes paled to a golden brown, a look of worry clearly visible in them. _Nina? Nina? Are you alright? Nina? _The words seemed to be coming from the owner of the eyes, but the voice didn't match the one she knew it should be.

"Nina? Oh mierda", the worried voice continued. Nina blinked and took in her surroundings. Her tent was suddenly much smaller and darker. She was no longer stood in the doorway looking at her wedding dress, but instead sat bolt upright in her simple bedroll, an elf crouched in front of her, worry etched into his features. Zevran. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, clearly unsure of what to do.

Nina blinked a few times to show she was back in her body, then placed her hands on either side of her body and shuffled in her bed roll. Zevran sighed with relief, then looked at her expectantly. When she offered no explanation as to what had just happened, he shrugged and asked, "So what is your plan, if I may ask?"

"I need go somewhere where I can be anonymous again. I need to leave. We need to leave" the last part of Nina's sentence sounded more like a warning than an instruction. "I have food in my rucksack. We'll have breakfast then you'll pack up camp". The hard edge had returned to Nina's voice. Zevran began to wonder if the gentle woman he had glimpsed the previous night had been in his imagination. No, she looked much more real than the woman in front of him now. The cold killer was a mask, something she had probably been forced to wear reasons which were currently unclear.

Resigned, Zevran rummaged through Nina's rucksack and found a bundle of food which he opened. A small hand reached over him and grabbed a small bag from inside the bundle and half a loaf of bread. Looking over his shoulder, Zevran saw Nina clutching the food possessively, shooting daggers at him, challenging him to complain. Sighing, Zevran picked at what little food was left in front of him. They ate in an uncomfortable silence, which was broken when Nina cleared her throat. "When you're done get dressed and pack up camp" she said before leaving the tent, her leathers in one hand, a pair of knee high boots in the other. _How did I miss those?_ Zevran mused. _Then again, fear and lust do strange things to a man's brain. _

Outside the tent, Nina shimmied into her figure-hugging cat suit and smiled at the curves it created. The supple brown leather both emphasised her modest cleavage and behind, and cinched in slightly at her waist, creating an hourglass figure, something which female elves tended to lack. Bending to pull on her boots, Nina heard a stifled groan from behind her. "See something you like Zevran?" she called behind her. When he didn't reply, she chuckled then leaned against a nearby try, watching him dismantle the tent. _I_ _could get used to having someone else doing all the work_.

_Don't forget, he tried to kill you! He could easily try and finish the job when your guard is down._ Her sanity chimed in.

_True, but it's safer to have him with me than running to the authorities. _Done arguing with herself, Nina began undoing the protective wards around her camp then grabbed her cloak, suddenly feeling very exposed. Ghosts of memories blurred her vision and she closed her eyes to embrace them. A man danced across her vision before opening his arms in invitation towards Nina. He smiled openly at her, his hazel eyes shining. Moving closer, Nina saw a hand brush his dark brown locks out of his eyes before letting her fingers trace the intricate tattoos over his cheeks and forehead.

A voice cleared behind her. Zevran stood in the small clearing where they had made camp the night before, her rucksack on his bag. Gently shaking her head, Nina strode towards him and nodded for him to follow her. _Control yourself Nina. You're not alone now. He'll think you're weird if you keep drifting off like that. _"We need to get to the coast. If we keep heading north, we should be there in no time. Come". Her tone implied that she was not to be argued with, so Zevran held his tongue and resigned himself for another day of silence.

"Why did you accept a contract against me? You know what I did, yet you decided to try and kill me regardless. Why? Do you have a death wish?" Her question broke the heavy silence that had been hanging between the two elves as they travelled. Startled by her sudden questioning, Zevran almost answered honestly. Composing himself, he gave a hopefully winning smile and answered her, "What can I say, I like a challenge and yours seemed like too good an opportunity to miss".

_Bullshit_. "Bullshit elf. While I do not doubt your love of danger, I do doubt that the Crows would send you after me. After all, I slaughtered your men in… 10 seconds? Given my reputation, surely the Crows would be wise and send more men, more _skilled _men who would actually get the job done. Which means that either A – you're an ex-crow trying to prove himself or B – you've pissed off the Crows and are on the run, but have clearly given them reason to pause in the past". She regarded his expression before continuing, "Judging by your silence, I'm going to assume I'm right".

After her sudden outburst, Nina didn't speak again, but a smug smile gracied her lips for the majority of their journey. Zevran merely remained silent, ashamed at having been read so easily. He cursed himself mentally, his mind replaying the events that had brought him here: the death of Rinna, the attack of Eleanor, the death of Taliesen. _Eleanor_. Thank the Maker she's safe with Alistair. Nina was right. He had been on the run from the Crows for wrongly killing Rinna, his fellow assassins when he ran into Eleanor, the noble woman turned Grey Warden who he had been hired to kill. Of course, he had failed miserably, in more ways than one. His mission had been a suicide mission, but he failed to both kill the Warden and mercifully she spared him and brought him along to help stop the Blight. It was she who stood by him and helped him kill Taliesen, his fellow Crow and former friend. Afterwards he finally confessed how he had watched as Taliesen slit Rinna's throat for a crime she did not commit. Eleanor never judged him, just comforted him and offered him the chance to stay with her, as a friend, something he realised he hadn't truly known until then. Yet shortly afterwards he was saying goodbye to her, preparing himself for her probable death. Luckily, it never came, but he once again said his goodbyes as she remained in Denerim to marry Alistair, the love of her life, and he set off for Antiva to slowly crumble the Crows' Headquarters, one by one. Which brought him to his current situation. He'd already eroded four assassin bases, but this fifth one had been trickier. Since even he couldn't infiltrate their fortress, he set about destroying them through humiliation and what better way to humiliate them than taking down their most wanted criminal single-handedly. His plan was perfect, he just forgot one crucial thing: never underestimate a killer.

As Zevran reflected on his recent past, he sighed, drawing the attention of the killer beside him. She glanced sideways at him, but maintained her brisk walking pace. _I know how you feel Zevran._


	4. Chapter 4

By some miracle, the elves gained passage on a ship headed towards Ferelden. Zevran assumed it was the surprisingly convincing 'poor elf' act that Nina played for the ship's captain, one she seemed to have perfected to an art. They stood on deck at the front of the ship, Nina gazing off to sea, seemingly caught up in her thoughts again. _She does that an awful lot_. Leaning against the ships railing, Zevran looked at his captor who was seemingly unaware of his watching her. Now she was no longer covered in blood – removing any traces of blood from one's self always helps ease people's minds – he could fully appreciate her beauty. She stood facing the sea breeze, making her hair flow behind her, exposing her ears and face fully and pushing her fringe out of her eyes. Her eyes shone a brilliant green that matched the mood of the sea, neither content nor displeased. Despite their brilliance, they did not seem focused on anything in this world, instead looking at something far away in Nina's mind. Her crimson lips now resembled rose petals, presumably due to the lack of blood covering them, which were turned up slightly in – a smile? _Maker, I wasn't dreaming then_.

Caught up admiring Nina, he almost missed the shadow creeping up behind her. Almost. Instinctively, he drew his daggers and rushed to incapacitate the rogue. Snapped out of her thoughts, Nina squealed in surprise at the sudden addition to their group. Zevran expertly drew a blade across rogue's neck then quickly picked up the body and threw them into the sea, not bothering to check if they were dead or not. He wiped the rogue's blood off his blades, then sheathed them back in his belt, out of sight. No one on the ship seamed phased by the incident which either mean no one had seen it or they were paid to be silent. Hoping it was the first, he returned to his spot against the front of the ship. A timid hand touched his shoulder. "I – thank you Zevran". Seemingly uncomfortable he merely accepted her thanks then let her return to her thoughts.

_See? I told you it was a good idea to keep him! _

_Maybe we should tell him…_

_Surely he already knows._

_But does he know the truth?_

_Enough! _Nina shouted at her mind, fed up of the struggle going on in there. Should she tell him? How much should she tell him? Why was he still here? Why did he save her? I think he's noticed my constant mind wandering. _Shit! _"I feel I owe you some answers Zevran". She paused, wanting to make sure he was listening. He was. Good. "I promise you, you will get them - in time", she held eye contact as she swore this to him. He seemed to accept her promise, because he nodded then returned to his perch.

They landed in Gwaren a few days later, shortly after noon. When they at last stepped on dry land, Nina gave an audible sigh of relief. Elves do not normally fare well on ships and she was no exception to this. When one spends their entire life in a forest, the sea is alien to them, no matter how daring a person they may be. Feeling a little safer now she was away from Antiva, Nina suggested they find a place to sleep that wasn't on the floor. Grateful for the suggestion, Zevran agreed and let Nina lead the way. Eventually she seemed to settle for the local tavern and rented a room for her and her 'husband' and bought two meals and two glasses of wine as well, both to be sent up to their room. After the owner handed them the key, the two elves made their way upstairs and found their room.

"So, I'm your husband am I?" Zevran cocked a cheeky smile at Nina, clearly amused by the prospect of them being together as anything more than they were.

"Well I doubt they'd approve of two people sharing a bed out of wedlock. You can sleep on the floor if you really like though" she gestured towards the floor with her hand. When he made a pained face she said, "I thought as much".

A knock on the door disturbed the couple, "Room service serah". Nina opened the door and a maid brought in a tray carrying two bowls of stew, two bread rolls and two glasses of wine. The maid sat the tray down on a nearby table then left the room, leaving the couple alone once again. "Well, tuck in I guess".

They ate in silence, emptying their bowls, then set them down on the floor along with the tray. Nina took a swig of wine before finally saying "I apologize for all of… this. I just couldn't risk you running off and telling anyone where I was. I'm already in enough shit as it is".

"You know, for a scary blood mage, you're not really that scary are you?" Zevran joked.

"I didn't want to choose this path Zevran. Not that it chose me, I'm not naïve enough to believe that bullshit, I chose this path, but unwillingly". Nina sighed and took another swig of wine, "I suppose I should tell you everything shouldn't I? Do you even know why I'm wanted?"

Zevran paused for a second, trying to recall what he had heard. Something to do with slaughtering an entire village worth of people. "I know what I've heard. However, I would like to hear your side of the story, if you don't mind telling me it". He looked at her reassuringly, before reclining back in his seat and began sipping at his wine.

"Well then, I guess I'd better start at the beginning…" she sighed and downed the rest of her wine.

_I awoke to the gentle sounds of the forest: the rustling of leaves, the soft calls of the birds, the quiet chatter of her clan. I smiled contently, then began my familiar routine. Grabbing my towel and robes, I headed to the nearby stream where I bathed with the other women. Once clean, I dried myself off and dressed in my robes before heading back to my tent. As I entered my tent a pleasant sight made me smile. Hung from a supporting beam of my tent was a delicate white dress, lined with lace. My wedding dress. I smiled with joy at the sight before a pair of hands covered my eyes. _

_"Surprise emma lath", whispered a warm voice in my ear. I spun around to face the owner of the hands, light flooding my vision when the hands were removed from over my eyes. I was greeted by a pair of warm hazel eyes, smiling back at me. Theron. _

_"Emma vhenan! You know you cannot be in my tent, especially today of all days". My hands cradled his face, gently stroking the vallaslin on his face. "Go love, go get ready. I will see you soon, I promise you". Appeased by my promise, he took my hand in his and raised it to his lips before leaving my tent. _

_My sisters entered my tent about an hour later and began fussing over my hair which was 'a horrific mess that would scare even the Dread Wolf'. They made me sit and began correcting my hair, braiding it and adding flowers. When they were happy, they helped me into my dress then stood back to admire their work. _

_Outside my tent a series of cries rang out. The Keeper ran into my tent, a panicked look on his face. "Nina! Quick, grab your staff and help me defend the clan from these idiot Shemlens! They have taken out quite a lot of our hunters!" Not waiting for a response, the Keeper ran back out of my tent and I quickly followed, staff in hand, hair and dress forgotten about. _

_A large group of Shemlen were attacking the clan. Although the Keeper was dealing a great deal of damage to them, he was struggling to hold them back, especially since so many of our hunters had been killed by the Shemlen. I rushed to the Keeper's side and began raining fire on the Shemlen, but it seemed to have little effect on them. We fought for what seemed like hours, until my mana was nearly depleted. The Keeper seemed to be exhausted as well, as he was bent over double, trying to catch his breath. I didn't see the Shemlen that did it, but I did make them all pay, just to make sure I killed the one responsible. While I was defending the clan, a Shemlen snuck up on and stabbed the Keeper. Were his mana not depleted, he could have healed himself. But it was depleted and he couldn't heal himself. I only realised he had been stabbed when he grabbed my robes and passed me his Keeper's ring. "You are the Keeper now da'len. Save the clan". His hold on my robes weakened before he slumped to the ground. _

_Enraged by his death, I dug deep in my mana reserves, but it wasn't enough. I was tired and had little magic left. Suddenly an idea struck me. It was forbidden, but I had promised to save the clan and I did not know how else I could do that except- _

_I picked up a nearby blade – Dalish or Shemlen, I don't know – and I slashed my palms. Drawing on the power of the dead around me, I unleashed a mighty force against the remaining Shemlen. They flew backwards through the air until they landed with a painful thud. For a moment, none stirred. Behind me, I felt someone stand. Instinctively, I launched another blast at the figure. They did not stand. _

_I looked around me. It was over. _

_I took in my surrounds. The Shemlen were all dead, but so were the clan. I stared at the scene around me. I was supposed to save them, yet I had killed them. While not all of them were by my hand, many were. Those hit by the blast were torn in two. Many of my clan laid on the ground in two parts. Horrified by what I had done, I collapsed to my knees and began to weep._

_"Ni…na…" a voice groaned from behind me. "Ni…na…emma…lath". My heart shattered at those words. I quickly got to my feet and began searching the bodies around me, trying to find the owner of the voice. "Ni…na"._

_At last I found owner of the voice and began sobbing once again. A trembling hand reached up to stroke my face. "Theron my love! No! You can't die!" Desperately I tapped into my non-existent mana reserves and tried to heal him, hoping I could save him. _

_"Ni…na…love…stop". He tried to move my hands away from his wounds, but I persisted regardless. Realising the inevitable, I became frantic, sobbing healing incantations while sending the last of my magic into his wounds. _

_"I failed the clan Theron. I failed you." Giving in, I laid my head on his chest and clutched onto him as the last of his life drained away. _

_I don't know how long I lay there, sobbing, but eventually a group of Shemlen came to investigate the forest. They were a part of the previous group of Shemlen who were separated from the bulk of the group. When they saw what had happened, they assumed that I had killed everyone myself and ran to the authorities. I knew then that I had to run, so I cast a mild sleep spell on them, packed what little I could and ran. _

"And there you have it" Nina didn't look at Zevran as she concluded her story. "Believe it or not, but that is what happened". When he said nothing, Nina looked up and found Zevran's warm eyes looking at her… sympathetically? "Well then, it's getting late. I'm going to get some rest. Goodnight da'len".

A hand stopped her as she walked away from the table. "Nina. For what it's worth, I believe you. And just so you know, I don't blame you". She turned and gave Zevran a sad smile before continuing to the bed. She sat on the edge of it, removed her boots and cat-suit, then climbed under the covers of the bed. Shortly after, a warm body joined her in bed. "I thought you might want the company", a soft voice said. "Besides, the bed looked much more inviting than the floor". His easy wit made Nina smile briefly, before she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She shuffled backwards and embraced the warmth of Zevran's back, enjoying the security his body provided for her.

_Things will be easier now_, her mind assured her. Relaxing in his embrace, Nina fell into her second night of peaceful sleep since that fateful, horrible day.


	5. Chapter 5

Nina awoke with a smile on her face. For the first time in a long time, the image branded into her vision of her dead clan did not torment her dreams. Rolling over, she suddenly noticed the absence of a body beside her. The smile left her lips and was replaced with a worried frown. _Shit. He's run off. _Hastily wrapping the covers around her torso, she dashed out of the room. She quickly scanned the corridor for him before heading towards the stairs to ask the owner if they had seen him. Descending the stairs she stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the person coming up the stairs towards her. It was Zevran carrying a tray with two bowls of porridge and two mugs of steaming hot tea. He looked up at her, surprised to see her awake. "I was going to surprise you. Unfortunately, it appears I have been caught," he chuckled. "Come, let us not waste this delicious porridge. Ferelden's finest". He winked at the last part. Ferelden 'cuisine' was infamous for being bland and brown, regardless of what meal you were supposedly eating.

He shepherded Nina back into their room and closed the door with his foot. He placed the bowls and mugs on the table and put the tray on the floor. "You didn't have to you know", Nina's quiet voice spoke up. Her voice had only been that quiet when she had confessed to the accidental slaughter of her clan. "I know you're only doing it to be nice, but we both know I don't deserve it". Her eyes looked down at the floor as she began to shuffle on the spot, clearly uncomfortable with this sudden kind gesture.

A gentle hand pushed her chin upwards, forcing her to look into Zevran's golden eyes. When he spoke, he spoke with an undeniable tone of solemnity, "Now listen to me cara, because I am not going to repeat this. You may have done unspeakable things in the past, but that does not mean you deserve any less love or respect than anyone else." His hand lingered on her chin, holding her gaze, before he leaned in and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Smiling warmly, he pulled back.

A shaky but firm grasp on his shoulder pulled Zevran down slightly to meet a pair of soft lips. Tentatively, Nina kissed him. When he returned the kiss, she continued it, her lips crashing against his in desperation. Their lips danced together until a sharp nip of teeth against Zevran's lower lip caused him to moan with pleasure, allowing Nina's tongue entrance to his mouth. Their tongues duelled for dominance, neither one willing to submit to the other. Eventually though, Zevran won as Nina melted into him. Zevran nipped at her lip before moving his mouth to trail down her neck, biting and licking. His arms wrapping around her body to pull her closer and hold her up, the ability to stand seeming to diminish as their kiss continued. His lips found hers once more and they began their duel again. Small crackles of magic flowed into Zevran where his skin touched Nina's, adding more fuel to the fires of passion. Suddenly, reluctantly, Nina withdrew from the kiss. She looked at Zevran apologetically, "I'm sorry, it's just – this is too sudden. I can't – I – I'm sorry". She gave him a final chaste kiss on the lips before pulling out of his arms and sitting down at the table to eat breakfast.

They agreed they shouldn't stop too long in Gwaren, lest Nina – or Zevran – be recognised. In Ferelden, Zevran was known. He was the ex-assassin who helped the Grey Wardens stop the Fifth Blight, the devilishly handsome elf with the mysterious background that added to his charm, the man who had been rumoured to be involved romantically with both the King and Queen of Ferelden. Of course, the final rumour was ridiculous, but who was he to stop a rumour as delicious as that.

After breakfast they decided to stock up on supplies, just in case they were forced into hiding. They headed to the market district and began to assess where everything was. In the centre were small huts, the kind that collapse and re-assemble when needed. These offered various assorted merchandise, but none were of enough interest to go and browse immediately. Behind those were a row of old buildings, each with a sign above the door labelling what was sold inside. Adjacent to the row of buildings were a few other structures, newer and less regimented in design.

Nina decided to start with the normal shops, her poultice supplies heavily dwindling. One shop caught her attention: ' _The Wonders of Thedas'_. Turning to Zevran, she remarked, "Is it just me that thinks this sounds more like a brothel than a shop?"

Zevran laughed, "You know, I thought that the first time I saw one of these." He opened to door for Nina and they walked in to browse their wares. For Nina, it was her dream shop; it was a mage's dream shop. The shelves were stacked with an array of potions, from health poultices to rock salves, from lyrium potions to incense of awareness. On the wall behind the counter hung an assortment of staffs of increasing strength – and price. In a glass cabinet, safely locked away, were a variety of magical artefacts, ranging from a tiny runic token to a shrunken ogre head.

The proprietor regarded the elves and greeted them, "Welcome to _The Wonders of Thedas_. How may I serve you today?" It took a moment for Nina to recognise to sun-shaped brand on her forehead. Tranquil. "I need some lyrium potions and some health poultices. Please," she kept her transaction brief, feeling uncomfortable interacting with the tranquil mage. They usually served to unnerve mages and remind them what could happen to them if they dabbled with demons. She handed the tranquil mage the correct amount of coin, then stuffed her bundle of potions in her bag. An afterthought struck her. She turned back to the tranquil proprietor, asked them something, then turned away deflated. Zevran, who had been admiring a particularly phallic artefact, walked over to her and asked if she had everything she needed. Nina opened her mouth as if to answer, closed it, then finally said, "Yes." She began to walk towards the door when she realised that Zevran wasn't following her. He saw her looking back, but urged her to wait outside for him and reassured her he would be out in a minute.

Following his instructions, Nina waited outside for Zevran, nervous to be out in the open without her cloak to hide her face. After some time a pair of hands covered her eyes. Panic set in and Nina began to last out at her attacker. _No! I refuse to be taken away! _A warm voice calmed her as the hands moved from over her eyes to grip her shoulders, holding her still. "Nina, it's me," she was spun around until she faced a pair of amber eyes, "calm down cara." Realising who it was, she did as instructed and calmed down. She audibly sighed with relief, "I apologise cara, that was silly of me, especially given – anyway, I am sorry."

She accepted his apology then enquired what he had been doing. He reached behind him to an object that rested against the exterior of the shop. He held it out for her and when she didn't take it he grabbed her hand and placed the object in it. She looked at him bemused then looked at what he had placed in her hands. It was a staff. She stared at if for what felt like forever before Zevran spoke, "I noticed that you lacked a staff. I thought you would buy one in there, but when I saw you didn't – or couldn't, if I have assumed correctly – well I decided to – well I thought you might need one. But if I misjudged, I apologise profusely and I'll –".

He was cut off mid-sentence by a pair of lips silencing him. "Thank you da'len. This was kind," Nina said softly. She inspected the staff in her hands, then seemingly pleased with it, attached it to her back.

They spent most of the afternoon in the market, buying supplies and enjoying the fresh air. They didn't speak much, but they didn't feel the need to, comfortable walking in relative silence. When they did speak, it was easy conversation: observations of their environment, comments on a person's taste in clothing, tales about Zevran's 'adventures' (although after one particularly raunchy tale he decided it was best to save those tales for private, lest his scare the locals even more). As the sun began to set, the couple headed back to the tavern. Nina returned her bag – and new staff – to their room while Zevran ordered a couple of drinks and two meals. Joining him back in the main room of the tavern, they found a table and sat down to wait for their food, their drinks placed in front of them shortly after they sat down.

"So I'm curious, how does a mage lose her staff?" he leaned forward inquisitively, only to have to sit back as a plate was set down in front of him.

Nina nodded her thanks at the server, then considered how to begin, "Well…" she spoke in between mouthfuls of food, "it was split in two during a fight. I didn't have enough time to defend myself properly, so I held my staff up in protection, but it was chopped in two by a sword. I had to drop the remains of my staff and work without it. I incapacitated my attacker then ran."

"But, why didn't you get another?" Zevran asked, waving a fork in Nina's direction.

"I've not exactly had chance to. I couldn't go shopping because I'd just draw attention to myself and be recognised, and even if I could, I didn't have enough coin for a powerful enough staff. I swear they make mage supplies expensive just to stop us from buying them," she spoke in a low voice, clearly not wanting to be heard. Though she was unlikely to be recognised as a wanted killer, she could still be identified as an apostate. They would have to tread carefully.

"Well now you have one again," he smiled. Nina's cheeks reddened, emphasised due to the contrast against her pale skin. She looked down at her plate and played with her food.

"Zevran… I know I forced you into this situation, but I really do appreciate everything you've done. I – I'm glad I didn't kill you." She laughed suddenly, "I'm sorry, that last part just sounded absurd".

Zevran laughed with her, "And I am glad I didn't kill you".

"I'm sorry about your men" Nina apologised sadly.

"Don't be. They were volunteers, they all knew the risk they were taking," he sighed at the thought of all those people who had died thanks to him. He placed his cutlery on his plate and downed his drink, signalling for another glass. "I suppose since you have been so honest with me, it is only fair that I am honest with you." Nina opened her mouth as if she were about to protest, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"You were right when you guessed who I am. I am indeed an ex-Crow and I have indeed pissed them off. For the last two years I have been slowly eroding their order. Of course, they do not like that I am doing this. You were to be part of my erosion of yet another Crow base. You see, no matter how hard I tried, I could not infiltrate their Head Quarters, so instead I decided to try something else: humiliation. As you are aware, the bounty on your head was – is – enormous. Undoubtedly the Crows would be after you. All I had to do was get you first. As you know though, my plan didn't exactly go to plan," he laughed half-heartedly at that.

A wicked gleam illuminated Nina's eyes. She placed her hand on Zevran's, "I think I can still help you ".


	6. Chapter 6

"You're crazy".

"Maybe so, but what sane person takes on the Crows?" Nina cocked an eyebrow at Zevran, amused at the look of disbelief on his face. "You know it makes sense. You can't get in alone. I can help you."

Zevran remained in stunned silence as he mulled over what she had just proposed. She wanted to _help _him. Her plan was crazy and riddled with flaws, but then again, so were his. Eventually, he spoke, "It's worth a shot. Why not? Let's do it!" he grinned at her and she returned his smile, her face even more beautiful as it shone with joy. "Obviously, we are going to have to plan this properly _and _we need to find passage back to Antiva, but I have a good feeling about this. _And _I know someone who can get us there assassin-free for nothing. Tomorrow, we leave for Denerim. I have a feeling our captain won't have gotten far".

Noticing the absence of people in the tavern and the sudden darkness outside, the elves decided to head up to their room. Zevran went to pay off their tab – with the coin Nina forced into his hand before he could object – then followed Nina up to their room. He dawdled on the stairs, his thoughts occupied with the recent breakthroughs he'd had with Nina. As he had suspected, she was not hard or bitter, but simply scared. Of course she couldn't show her fear and so she wore a mask to protect herself. And now her mask was crumbling away and the real Nina coming through. _I have to say, I like this Nina. _

He opened the door and was pleasantly surprised with the sight that greeted him. Laid out seductively on the bed was Nina, completely naked save for the thin bed sheet that barely covered her naked form. She saw him enter the room and immediately started blushing, the rosy tint spreading from her cheeks to her ears. _So beautiful. _

Suddenly a thought struck him. "Amore, you do not have to feel obliged to -" he watched, entranced, as Nina swiftly moved from the bed to place a finger over his lips.

"Shush da'vhenan. Come to bed". She took his hand in hers and led him to bed. Laying her down, he cradled her face in his hand and kissed her tenderly. When he pulled back she chuckled softly, "I won't break you know. I may look delicate, but I assure you I can handle a little _fun_". She winked slyly at him, challenging him to test her limits.

He swiftly removed his clothing then joined Nina on the bed, scooping her into his arms and resuming kissing her, more passionately this time. Their tongues danced together, Nina quickly melting in Zevran's arms. Her hand trailed up and down his spine, sparks shooting from it, eliciting small moans from Zevran which Nina eagerly swallowed. He broke the kiss when a spark caused him to moan loudly. Growling, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands above her head, trapping her underneath him. He bit her neck until it bruised, making Nina writhe under him in pleasure. She ground her hips against him and drew a strangled moan from Zevran's lips. He bit her neck once more before trailing his mouth down to her breasts and began lavishing them with attention, sucking and nibbling, kissing and licking. Nina squirmed under his ministrations, eager for him to move his attentions further south. Chuckling, he mumbled against her chest, "Patience cara. All in good time."

Impatient, Nina sent a small jolt of magic through Zevran's hands. When he let go she seized the opportunity to push him back onto the bed and straddled his torso. "Abelas da'vhenan, but I am currently lacking patience", she said, all the while travelling up his torso until she came to sit in front of his face. Obliging, Zevran grabbed her buttocks and pulled her towards him until his mouth was level with her core. He teasingly licked her cunt in one long stroke, eliciting a needy moan from the woman on top of him. Pleased, he began licking the bundle of nerves above her opening. He continued to consume her, bringing her closer and closer to her release. When she started to thrust against his mouth his grip tightened on her buttocks, which only served to make her moan even more. Soon the sensations became too much and at last Nina came undone, her vision blurring and filling with light.

When her vision refocused, she was laid next to Zevran, his hand gently stroking her hair. She looked up to find him watching her with an amused expression on his face, "Enjoy yourself? I'm not done with you yet cara." His hands gripped her hips and positioned her so she was on her knees leaning on her elbows. He placed himself behind her and teasingly rubbed his cock against her cunt. Zevran thrust sharply into Nina. They both moaned loudly at the sensation of his cock filling her, her walls tight and slick around him. When he didn't move right away, she pushed back against him, his cock disappearing further into her heat. Growling he tightened his grip on her hips and began thrusting, setting a torturously slow pace. A continuous string on moans escaped Nina's lips as Zevran repeatedly hit that sweet spot inside of her. She could feel a second orgasm building already. As his thrusts continued, her hands dug into the bed and she bit the sheets beneath them in order to muffle her continuous moans which were so slowly growing in volume. Zevran moved a hand from her hip and grabbed a handful of her hair which he used to pull her head up, "No, I want to hear you". He thrust sharply into her to emphasise his point, drawing a loud moan from her that bounced off the walls. _Let them hear us for all I care. _After thrusting a few more time he felt her walls tighten on his cock like a vice. Spurred on, he increased his pace and began to pound her. Her grip on his cock was unrelenting as wave after wave of pleasure hit her. As orgasm after orgasm hit her, the magic inside of Nina built until it became palpable, humming in the air and bristling on her skin. Sparks prickled Zevran's skin, sending waves of pleasure through his entire body. At last he let go of his control and thrust erratically into Nina as he reached his peak, spilling his seed into her.

The elves collapsed on the bed, sweaty and pleasured. Nina sprawled out on the bed, her limbs tangled up with Zevran's. She laid there a while trying to regulate her breathing and control the magic running riot in her body. Eventually Zevran propped himself up on his elbow and laughed, "Well that was new. I've never seen anyone do _that _during sex." He traced his hand up and down her arm and was rewarded with a tiny prickly of magic.

"I have to admit, that's new to _me_. It wasn't bad was it?" she clutched her chest, suddenly worried.

Zevran moved her arm and assured her, "Far from it. You _have _to do it again cara".

"Why do you call me that da'vhenen?" Curiosity had finally gotten the better of her. _He's been calling me it ever since... I opened up to him._

Amused he asked her, "Why do _you_ call _me_ that?" _She's been calling me it after I told her why I really came after her._ They both saw the reason, but neither said anything other than "Touché".

Zevran opened his arms for her in invitation. She gladly moved into them and laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying the after-sex glow. His hand moved to stroke her spine comfortingly as he tenderly kissed her. "Get some sleep amore. We have a long journey ahead of us and we'll need to be fully rested for it. As tempting as it is to ravish you again, I fear we would get kicked out early for waking the other guests," he winked then kissed her forehead as she turned to lie on her side. "Sleep well cara".

"Sleep well da'vhenen". Nina drifted off to sleep curled inside Zevran's arms, his body wrapped around her protectively. A smile crossed her lips. _He may not be Theron, but do you know what, I don't mind. _

Unbeknownst to the sleeping elves, the shadows in the tavern were stirring that night and were slowing moving towards their room.


	7. Chapter 7

Zevran couldn't sleep. He was comfy, he was tired, but he just could not sleep. He had been lying awake in bed for the past hour, jealous of the sleeping woman in his arms. But he knew his body and he knew he would not be awake if there wasn't a legitimate reason for it. Making sure not to move Nina, he reached beside the bed and retrieved his daggers. As his arm moved back to the bed, an unseen hand slashed at his arm, making him drop his daggers. Cursing, he kicked in the direction of the invisible attacker. A body flew across the room until it hit the wall with an almighty crash. Zevran dove off the bed, retrieved his daggers, then swiftly moved towards the figure slumped against the wall. Placing a knee on their chest to pin them, he sliced open the attacker's throat in one quick move. The figure thrashed a little before slumping to the ground. He wiped his blade on their clothing, but as he did so he noticed an odd sensation spreading throughout his back. His vision started to fade as he realised what had caused the strange feeling. _"Zevran!"_ he heard her muffled cry before he passed out and collapsed on the floor.

Terrified, Nina threw a bolt of lightning at Zevran's attacker. They turned around to stare at her before disappearing into the shadows. Instinctively, she cast her rock armour spell to protect herself before reaching under her pillow to retrieve her dagger. A sharp pain shot through her shoulder. She hurled a stone fist at her attacker then shot to her feet, dagger in hand. A stumbling figure was steading itself as she stood. She saw the smirk on their face and knew exactly what they were thinking. _A mage with a blade? Like she knows how to use that thing!_ They lunged and slashed at Nina, but their attacks barely touched her. She parried what attacks she could with her single dagger, wishing she had a second one. She focused some of her mana into her dagger. Immediately the room was illuminated with the crackle of electricity, showing the shock and exhaustion on her attacker's face. Using their surprise to her advantage, she ran straight at the rogue and plunged her dagger into their chest. Blood spurted from their mouth as she twisted the dagger for good measure.

She took a second to recover her breath before she remembered what had triggered the attack in first place. "Zevran! _Zevran!_" she ran over to his limp body and began to examine him. His chest was relatively unmarked save for the first rogue's blood. She rolled him over and gasped at the mess she saw there. Just below heart-level was a large stab wound which was gushing out blood. From the stab wound were black tendrils, spreading out across his back and growing even as she watched in horror. Gingerly, she placed her hands on either side of the wound and began sending healing magic into him. She watched anxiously as she worked, determined to heal him. Relief replaced her anxiety as she saw the black tendrils receding and the wound slowly closing up. She continued to send healing magic into him until his back was completely smooth again. When he didn't wake up, she threw his arm around her shoulders and moved him to the bed. She went to retrieve her dagger from the corpse at the bottom of the bed, cleaned it on them, then stashed it back under her pillow for safety.

As she sat down on the bed, a groan alerted her to the fact that Zevran was waking up. She sighed with relief and hugged him tightly. Zevran groaned in pain, still sore from the attack, causing Nina to quickly release him. "Nina, you are safe. Thank the Maker!" he tried to get up to clutch her to him, but a sharp pain shot in his back and she pushed him gently back onto the bed. Instead, she moved and laid on his chest, his arm wrapped around her shoulders in a half-hug.

"We need to leave Gwaren before morning. We are known," she looked up at his face, fear masked behind her eyes.

He kissed her forehead reassuringly, "Well then, you may have to help me get dressed. And if you can manage it, a little pain relief would be greatly appreciated." They dressed quickly, anxious to leave the tavern and set off for Denerim.

"So who is it we're looking for?" Nina asked. When Zevran didn't answer straightaway, she said, "Your friend. The one in Denerim".

The words finally registered in his mind, his thoughts dragged back to the present. His mind had been occupied with thoughts of Nina and how much she reminded him of Eleanor - minus the magic. She was unusually kind to him, or perhaps, he just wasn't used to someone being kind to him because they genuinely liked him. Remembering her question he answered, "Her name is Isabela and she is … an old friend of mine," he smirked, clearly amused at some old memory. "Anyone who knows Isabela knows her for one thing: sex. But there is more to her than simply sex - though not a lot more, I must admit. She is the finest duellist I have ever met, she is Queen of the Seas and she is very well endowed," he said, adding the last part offhand. Nina's mind began creating images of a woman clad only in her underwear dancing and twirling around a pirate ship with a set of daggers. She giggled at the ridiculous image. Zevran's mind began creating similar images, though when he heard Nina giggle, his thoughts turned from relatively innocent to down-right dirty, imagining Isabela and Nina 'duelling' together, clad only in their birthday suits. _Like she'd be interested in that Zevran. _He shook his head to clear his thoughts, but found the image was now branded into his mind.

_Stranger things have been known to happen,_ his brain reminded him hopefully. He chuckled at his own dirty mind, making Nina look at him puzzled. "Just reminiscing about the good old days," he explained. Which was true, he had simply inserted Nina into this particular memory, making it much more delicious.

They had been walking for two days with surprisingly little incident, considering their final night in Gwaren. They had been attacked by bandits twice on the road, but both times they were easily fought off with little injury. Once during a particularly bloody fight, Zevran had glimpsed the side of Nina who had disappeared recently, the ruthless blood mage. Briefly overwhelmed, the two elves were struggling against the particularly large group of bandits. Determined to thin out the group, Nina drew her dagger and slashed hands and began casting a spell. Immediately the bandits froze in place and started twitching in pain. Blood began to trickle out from their eyes and down from their noses, their faces twisting in pain, their skin bubbling like it was boiling. Finally, the bandits' bodies dropped to the floor. Those who were not dead ran - or crawled - away terrified. Nina waved a hand at the group of dead bandits and set them ablaze, erasing the evidence of her magic. Zevran stood dumbfounded then continued on the path ahead of them, eager to leave the area.

They walked in silence after that, Zevran unable to find anything say for quite possibly the first time in his life. He was stunned. He had witnessed Nina's blood magic properly for the first time; last time he was too busy fighting against her to take any notice. He was shocked that someone so innocent could cause such devastation. After all that he had seen, it appeared he had softened under Eleanor's care. The Warden had awakened emotions he didn't know he had anymore; emotions which the Crows had removed and replaced with falsehoods. He suddenly wished he was his old hardened self, just so he would not be bothered by what he had seen.

It took them two more days to reach the walls of Denerim. The rest of their journey there was relatively unhindered and any attacks were small and easy to win. Only once did the topic of blood magic arise and it was only reluctantly that it was raised.

After hours of silence Nina snapped, "Just get it out of your system please. I insist." She prepared herself for the onslaught of abuse and lectures that would surely follow.

She was surprised when Zevran answered quietly, "I know you are a strong woman Nina and if anyone has the strength to look a demon in the eye and tell them where they can shove their offer it is you. But I still fear for you cara. I have slain my fair share of demons and abominations and I would hate to have to slay you as well. Please be careful."

She was taken aback, "I – I will be. I know what I'm doing Zevran."

Inside Denerim they headed straight for the market district and to a tavern called the '_Gnawed Noble Tavern'. _They entered the tavern and booked a room for the night, then left. "We need to head to a different kind of …establishment to find Isabela. Come on, it's this way". They headed through the city, avoiding heavily crowded areas and sticking to the shadows when possible. After the recent attack on their lives, they were being extra-cautious. It was far better to avoid conflict if possible. As they reached the docks, a familiar building came into sight.

"The Pearl? Why do all the buildings in Ferelden have suspiciously dirty names?" she laughed, remembering her disappointment when she found out that '_The Wonders of Thedas' _was not actually a brothel. They entered _The Pearl _and a surprising sight greeted her; an assortment of men and women of a variety of races were decorating the main room of _The Pearl, _all clad in little more than their underwear. _Oh, this actually is a brothel! _

Zevran walked up to a clothed woman stood behind a desk, beaming brightly, "Sanga my dear! How nice to see you. You look well. How have you been keeping?" Her hand whipped across his face. "That's for the state you left my room in last time," her other hand slapped across his face, "and that's for not paying the full amount." Nina stifled a giggle behind her hand. The frown on Sanga's face settled into an easy smile, "Now dear, what can I get you and your friend?" she asked looking at Zevran and Nina in turn.

Nina began to stammer, shocked at the thought that she would be here for _those_ kinds of services. Though she had joked about there being so many brothels, she had never actually been in one, what with her spending her entire life in the forest.Luckily, Zevran jumped in and saved her, "I'm looking for my Pirate Queen. Is she here?"

She gave a knowing look to Zevran, "She's preoccupied in room 3 at moment dear. You're welcome to wait in here for her though. Can I get you and your friend a drink?" He thanked her, ordered a bottle of wine for them and paid Sanga, then handed her a second bundle of coins, presumably his outstanding expenses. The elves took a seat and waited for Isabela, Nina perched awkwardly on a stool, Zevran leaning against the bar, clearly at ease.

A bottle of wine later, a woman's sultry voice announced the arrival of who Nina presumed to be Isabela. A sun-kissed woman with long black hair strode into the room, her hair tied back with a blue sash and her ears and neck adorned with large gold jewellery. She wore a white shirt that barely covered her torso and a black corset that pushed her up more-than-ample bosom. Covering her legs were a pair of thigh-high, black, buckle boots and around her waist hung a blue sash that matched her hair tie. On her left shoulder she wore a metal pauldron with leather strappings down both arms, and on her right bicep she had a red band of cloth. Behind her, the hilts of a pair of golden daggers glistened.

"Zevran! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Antiva?" Isabela rushed to hug him, his face smothered in her bosom. She noticed the woman next to him, "Ooo, who's your friend Zev? She's pretty". She placed a hand on her hip and leaned into it, licking her lips, making Nina blush, "Awww, she's cute too. Look, even her ears have gone red."

"Isabela, this is Nina. Nina, this is Isabela," he introduced the woman then continued, "Can we talk in private please?"

She turned to Sanga and asked if she could keep her room a little longer. When she said she could, Isabela motioned for the elves to follow her into one of the back rooms. As soon as the door was shut she began taking off her boots and pauldron. Realising her intent, Zevran burst out laughing, "No my dear, I actually do need to _talk _to you."

Pouting, she stopped undressing then said, "So what brings you back here then Zevran? I thought you were long gone."

"I thought _you_ were," he replied.

Isabela looked at the floor for a second, "I am. I was in Kirkwall remember, in the Free Marches. I'm travelling, I just… I've been here a while… with Hawke". She played with the band around her arm as she spoke.

"My my Isabella, I do believe you like him," he smirked.

"Shut up Zevran. Just – what do you want from me?"


	8. Chapter 8

"You're both insane." Isabela paced around the room, shaking her head incredulously.

"Look, we're only asking for passage to Antiva. You don't have to help us take down the Crows, we just need you and your ship to take us there," Zevran watched the two women in front of him argue.

"Oh, is that all? Nothing big then," she drawled sarcastically. "You're asking me to take a wanted killer and an enemy of the Crows into Antiva. They do check ships when they dock you know. You'll never make it past the shore." She folded her arms, signalling she was done arguing.

Zevran decided it was time to re-enter the argument. "Then the answer is simple: don't take us to shore. Dock in an… unofficial port, where they won't check your ship. We can handle ourselves from there." Isabela scoffed at the idea. "Isabela, where's your sense of adventure?"

"It's sailing off into the sunset somewhere," she quipped, "I don't know Zev, I just – for the first time in a long time I have something to lose. I don't want to risk that over an apostate murderer, no offence honey." She turned to apologise to Nina and she nodded her acceptance.

Zevran moved closer to Isabela and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Isabela my dear, all I am asking is that you let us on your ship and, say, just happen to decide to take a trip to Antiva. The weather is lovely at this time of year you know…" He continued this way for a while, persuading her, chipping away at her will until finally she gave in.

"Okay! I'll take you there! Are you happy now?" she half-shouted, exasperated with his relentless nagging. "You're such a slave driver," she winked at Zevran, reassuring him that she wasn't mad at him. She could never stay mad at him.

"perhaps I should whip you then my dear?" Zevran joked back, making Nina blush brightly.

"Maybe, but I fear this is a little too much for your friend," she sighed, "Alright. We'll set off in three days' time. Until then, lay low and try not to kill anyone. Now unless you have anything else to _discuss_…" She cocked an expectant eyebrow at Zevran, but he shook his head. She pouted her lip, "Spoilsport. Fine then, go and stay out of trouble."

Nina and Zevran left _The Pearl _then headed back towards the market district to turn in for the night. They spent the rest of the evening in the main room, eating and drinking, talking about everything and nothing. Zevran shared tales of his adventures with Isabela, both in and out of the bedroom, and in turn Nina shared her own tales. Tales of the shemlen who grew cocky only to be beaten by the elusive Dalish elves; tales of when she first found out she was a mage by accidently petrifying her siblings; tales of stolen kisses in the dark behind the aravels. Zevran listened intently to her stories, eager to learn more about her history. He only knew one side of her, but he was anxious to build a complete picture of her and the best way to do this was to learn more of her history.

Eventually they realised that everyone else in the tavern had either left or gone to their rooms. Deciding they should too, the couple left their table and headed to their room. The room was surprisingly large, especially in comparison to their room in Gwaren. The centre piece of the room was a large four poster bed, furnished with red curtains and matching bedding. Opposite the bed sat a fire with a sofa situated in front of it, perfect for snuggling up on to warm up. In a corner of the room near the fire sat a bath tub and behind it, propped against the wall, was a privacy screen.

Upon seeing the bath, Nina quickly dashed out of the room to find a maid to fill it. A few minutes later, the maid and a handful of men entered the room carrying buckets of steaming hot water. They poured the water into the tub then left. When they had all left the room, Nina went to lock the door then went to her bag. She rummaged around it until she found her soap and towel, then practically skipped over to the bath. _God I've missed baths! Even Gwaren had a serious lack of them. Does no one in Ferelden bathe? _Aware of the other elf in the room, she pulled the privacy screen around herand began stripping out of her leather one-piece and boots.

Zevran thought he was suddenly invisible. _It's amazing the power hot water has over a woman. _Caught up in excitement of being able to get a bath, Nina seemed to forget completely about Zevran. She proved him wrong when she pulled the privacy screen around the bath tub. _Damn. _He was disheartened until he realised that the light from the fire was casting a shadow on the screen, namely Nina's. He watched hungrily as she peeled out of her leather suit, imagining the pale flesh beneath and how it turned a delectable pink when she caught him looking at her. Who was he to deny his attraction to her when her beauty was obvious to anyone who looked upon her?

Nina sank into the blissfully hot water, enjoying the sensation of the water tingling her skin. She sighed happily and closed her eyes, sinking further into the tub. After a short time she reached her hand out to find where she had put the soap. When she couldn't find it, she opened her eyes to look for it. "May I?" Zevran's warm smile greeted her, his hand holding out the bar of soap in front of her. She nodded her approval and left him to his own devices. He moved to the edge of the tub and began lathering soap on her arms. His touch was soft and tender as he massaged the soap into her skin. He massaged right to the tips of her fingers before grabbing the tie from the end of his braid and used it to tie Nina's hair into a loose bun. She began to turn to look at him when she realised what he was doing. He lathered up the soap in his hands then massaged her shoulders and neck with it, causing her to groan with pleasure as he eased a knot in her shoulder.

"Hmmm," Zevran's hands moved from Nina's shoulders, "you know, this would be much easier if I were in there with you." Before she could protest, Zevran was moving Nina forward and shimmying in behind her in the tub. _When did he strip off?_ She sat between his thighs with her back to him. His hands returned to her shoulders before moving slowly down her back, "Ahhh much better." He trailed his hands up and down her back, massaging and caressing her skin. She leaned into his touch, any complaints long gone. When his hands reached her lower back they moved around to her stomach so his arms encircled her. He held her body against his while her head came to rest on his shoulder. They lay like that for a while, comfortable in each other's embrace.

Soon the water became too cold to be comfortable. Nina frowned and waved a hand over the water. Instantly, the water heated up again. "You know, I actually wanted to finish washing," she looked up at Zevran, smirking, "Not that you did a bad job or anything, but you only did half," she moved her head from his shoulder and turned to look at him properly.

Zevran stood abruptly and climbed out of the bath, "My apologies amore," he knelt by the bath and took her hand in his, "please may I make it up to you and finish bathing you?" She giggled and handed him the bar of soap, telling him to get to work. He walked to the bottom of the bath and sat in it again, this time facing Nina. She placed her legs on either side of him, giving him a clear view of her nether region. Tearing his eyes away from her he returned to his task. He took her leg in his hand and began lathering it up with soap, then massaged her leg and foot until it was squeaky clean. He repeated the process on her other leg, pleased to see her lying back against the tub enjoying herself. Taking advantage of her vulnerable position, his hand slipped up her thigh to her core, causing her to moan loudly. Her eyes flung open to look at him, but they quickly rolled back to stare at her eyelids when his fingers began probing her opening. He curled a finger inside of her, then quickly added a second when he felt how wet she was. His fingers crooked inside of her, her orgasm building quickly. He increased his pace and was rewarded with the walls around his fingers tightening. Nina gave a soft cry of release as her orgasm washed over her. Zevran stroked her thigh comfortingly as she returned to her body. "Shall we climb out of the bath my dear and have a little fun?" he asked.

She smiled coyly. Deciding to let Zevran get out of the bath first, she watched eagerly as he rose out of the water. It clung to his skin making him glisten in the fire's light. She licked her lips eagerly. As she rose to step out of the bath a set of arms scooped her up and carried her across the bedroom. Zevran threw her onto the bed and spread her thighs, settling himself between them. He licked his lips hungrily and began to devour her. A hand gripped his hair and urged him on, the sensation of nails against his scalp causing him to hiss in pleasure. He ate her eagerly, licking her in long strokes. She moaned her approval and pushed his head further into her. Encouraged by her approval, he began work on her bundle of nerves, sucking and nipping at it, causing her to moan uncontrollably. Her hips thrust into his mouth as she came again. Zevran lapped up her juices eagerly before continuing nipping and sucking her clitoris, despite Nina's hand trying to pull his head away from her. _Trust me, _he mumbled against her before carrying on with his work. Seconds later another, more potent, orgasm hit Nina. Despite this, Zevran still continued, determined to make her a puddle of pleasure.

Finally, after her sixth orgasm, Zevran crawled up the bed to join her, a smirk on his face. Nina looked in his general direction and smiled brightly. She laid there completely relaxed for a while, her mind floating somewhere above her body before she realiesd how much Zevran had done for her and how little she had done for him. She propped herself up on her elbow to look at him, "Zevran, this hardly seems fair. Let me level things out a little." She moved so she was kneeling between his legs, looking down at his crotch. A voice in the back of her mind began nagging her. She stayed there, staring at his crotch like a rabbit in headlights.

"Is everything ok amore?" he asked, concerned.

She snapped out of her thoughts, "What? Oh yes, sorry. I just – well it's just – I," she sighed, "I haven't … you know, before." She inclined her eyes down to show her meaning then quickly looked up again.

"Nina, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I do!" she replied quickly. "I do _want _to I mean. It's just I've never done it before. What if I do it wrong? I want you to enjoy it da'vhenen." Her eyes portrayed her inner struggle. She wanted to do this, Creators, she really did, but she had never done it before. _How does one do it? What technique are you supposed to use? What does it taste like?_

_Well you'll never know if you don't try it now will you. _"Amore, do what feels natural. I can help guide you if you truly wish. And if you want to stop, then stop. Okay?" he reached a hand out to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking it reassuringly. When she nodded he moved his hand back to support his weight, then watched as Nina gingerly lowered her head to his cock. She licked her lips before sliding them over the end of his cock. Aroused by the sight before him, he let out a moan before feeling those lips take more of him in. He moaned again as she began to explore his length. He felt her mouth move off his member and an inquisitive tongue lick his length from base to tip. He let out a low groan, so Nina repeated the action. Quickly, she began to learn what had the greatest effects on him and what she could handle. Enjoying the sensations her mouth created, he held his release at bay as long as he could. Eventually though, it became too much to hold back and knew his release would soon come. "Amore, if you do not want to –" Zevran's sentence was cut off by yet another moan of pleasure as Nina's mouth continued to devour him. Instinctively, his hand flew to her hair and he began thrusting deeper into her mouth. His thrusts became more and more erratic until at last he released his seed into her mouth. She drew her mouth away from his softening member then lapped up the rest of his cum. _So beautiful._

Smiling, Nina moved to lie next to Zevran on the bed. She kissed him passionately, their tastes mingling together in their mouths. Both sated, they collapsed on the bed. "You," Zevran said while pulling the tie from Nina's hair, "are surprisingly wicked. I shall have to punish you for it cara." He smiled deviously at her.

She returned his smile, hers just as wicked, "Will you now? Surely then I should punish you too, if we are working on your logic, you wicked man."

He laughed loudly at her remark and pulled her into his arms. "Ahhh, surely you are a kindred spirit, no?"

"Who knows, maybe I am," she laughed softly. _It's been a while since someone saw me as that. Maybe I am at last moving on. _

"Come my dear. Let us make wild passionate love." He rolled on top of Nina and began kissing her wantonly again.

"Well who am I to say no to such an offer?" she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her hips up to meet him. True to his word, Zevran and Nina did indeed spend most of the night awake making wild passionate love and by the end of the night they needed yet another bath to remove the layers of sweat and sex from their skin.

Eventually, exhausted and sated, the elves returned to their bed and curled under the covers, where they slept soundly, assassin free.


	9. Chapter 9

She'd had little trouble tracking them down, but then again, she knew Zevran would take Nina there. The tavern often housed visiting nobles –hence the name – so it make sense for him to stop there. After he had helped defend Denerim from the Darkspawn, he had gained a sort of 'honorary noble' status in the city. She had other reasons to think he'd bring her here too. He seemed to be soft on the girl and how better to win a girl's heart than by taking her somewhere expensive.

It was still early so the _Gnawed Noble _was locked. She easily picked the lock then stealthed inside, closing the door behind her. She crept through the shadows and headed down a short corridor that held a few of the guests' rooms. She put her ear to the doors until she found Zevran's and Nina's, then picked their lock as well. She snuck into their room, closed the door then pulled up a chair.

Zevran felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. _Someone's in here. _He withdrew from Nina's heat, and scanned the room. "Don't stop on my account," Isabela leaned forward and rested on her hands, clearly enjoying the scene in front of her. A small voice squealed from underneath Zevran and hid herself under the sheets. "Awww look, she's shy. Don't worry kitten, I've seen it all before." Nina remained under the sheets. "Would it make you feel better if I get naked too?"

She began working at the buckles on her outfit, but Zevran quickly jumped in, "I don't think it would Isabela dear. Now then, why did you break into our room?"

She spoke as she re-buckled her boots, "Break in sounds so…illegal Zev. I simply wanted to talk to you," Zevran raised his eyebrows at her, "alright, and to see if you wanted to have sex. Clearly you were busy. Although…"

Isabela and Zevran looked at Nina and waited for her to understand Isabela's intent. After a long pause they heard a gasp come from under the sheets. Nina sat up and stammered, "You're not suggesting we – that we – you can't be – how would that – " She flushed bright red from her ears to her chest. Her mind began trying to fathom how sex would work with three people, but she just couldn't figure it out.

Isabela and Zevran burst out laughing at her reaction. Sometimes they forgot that not everyone was as open with sex as themselves. Often it led to some poor victim stammering and blushing profusely as they tried to wrap their mind around the ideas they were presented with. "I'd be happy to help you further your understanding kitten," Isabela offered. Nina seemed to be at a loss as she stammered a refusal, not quite able to get all her words out. "Don't worry kitten, another time maybe." Isabela turned her attention back to Zevran, "now then Zev, how about we have that chat. And a drink."

Nina watched from under the covers as Zevran moved to sit by the fire and began stoking it as he chatted with Isabela. Suddenly feeling like a third wheel, she grabbed Zevran's shirt from the floor, put it on, then headed out of the door and into the main room of the tavern. She sat down in a booth and ordered breakfast, which she ate slowly, reluctant to go back to her room just yet. _I don't know why, but I get the distinct feeling that Isabela doesn't like me_. She sighed as she picked at the bowl of porridge in front of her.

She was used to people not liking her. Being First to the Keeper could be lonely at times. She was often excluded from the main group of the clan, not quite an outsider, but not quite part of the close-knit circle they had formed. Often she would spend her time learning spells and how to make various potions instead of how to shoot a bow or wield a blade.

_Creators, I only met Theron because was gathering herbs. _She knew exactly where all the herbs in their part of the forest were, yet she couldn't turn down the opportunity to sneak off and pretend she was one of the other elves. She'd 'accidently' gone the wrong way when collecting elfroot for her potions and stumbled upon the new hunters during their archery practice. She'd watched intently as the young hunters notched back arrow after arrow and loosed them into the targets in front of them. She'd watched terrified as an arrow flew in her direction, way off target. She'd stayed crouched in the bushes, frozen in fear as an elf walked in her direction to retrieve the arrow from inside the bushes. She'd watched as the elf slowed down and his lips twitched up into a smile. She'd seen him shake his head as she rose to move out of the bushes. He'd retrieved his arrow then ran back to join the other hunters. He'd kept quiet that she was in the bushes, instead looking in her direction before he loosed his arrows, making her aware that every arrow was for her. Later that day, after she had finally returned to her potions lesson and received a scalding for taking so long, the young elf had sought her out and introduced himself properly to her. _Aneth ara. I don't believe we've spoken before, though I've seen you around camp. My name is Theron. And you? I only know you as the Keeper's First. _

"Oh look, she's gone. Do you think I made her uncomfortable?" Isabela looked at the door, a false smile on her lips. _Thank the Maker she took the hint._

Zevran sighed then addressed Isabela, "What do you really want? What is so important that you have to break into our room before dawn to come and say it to me?" He was becoming exasperated with her. Ever since she had started talking all she had done was prattle on about useless nonsense. He knew she was biding her time for something, he just didn't know what. Until now.

Isabela sighed, clearly thinking how to phrase her wording. "I'm concerned for you Zevran," he scoffed, but she ignored him and carried on, "I'm serious, you need to leave this girl Zev. She's trouble, you know she is. You know _what_ she is and in my experience no good ever comes of _that _type of person."

He stood up and retrieved his trousers from by the bed. He put them on as he spoke, refusing to look at Isabela, "I am well aware of what transpired in Kirkwall my dear and I am also well aware of the large role that magic played. I was there during the battle with Knight-Commander Meredith too, remember." He turned to look at her again, "I know you mean well Isa, but I am not abandoning her. She has promised to help me and I am not going to turn her away because of who she is."

"Are you serious? You're willing to risk your life for that psycho bitch? She's controlling you! She has to be! It's the only logical explanation for why you're acting like a complete _idiot_!" she nearly shouted at Zevran in frustration. She stood to face him, her body language turning hostile, "Do yourself a favour and leave her. It's what she deserves!"

They both heard a gasp come from the doorway, followed by muted sobbing. They turned to see the door slightly ajar and a figure running away from it.

"Manda huevos Isabela! This is your fault!" he yelled at Isabela before running after Nina, shouting her name to try and get her attention.

He ran into the main room of the tavern, where the owner – sat behind the counter – pointed to the front door. There stood Nina, her head resting against the door, her shoulders hunched while she cried softly. He approached her cautiously, treading heavier than normal so she heard him approaching.

"I couldn't even run out of here properly because I'm not dressed," she said quietly, her voice slightly squeaky from crying. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder but ignored it. When it tried turn her around, she shrugged it off and moved to sit in the nearest booth. She rested her head in her hands. "She's right you know." She looked up from her hands to find a pair of golden eyes watching her. "You should just leave me here. I'll… go to the forest. There's bound to be a clan of Dalish elves somewhere in there that I can join." Zevran opened his mouth to speak, but Nina shook her head, "Please, let me speak. I should never have dragged you into my mess of a life. I should have just let you go, hell, it would have been kinder of me if I'd killed you when we first met! I've brought you nothing but trouble. I mean, you nearly died last week because of me! I'm not good for you. Please, do yourself a favour and listen to Isabela. You seem to care what she says. Listen to her. Let me leave."

She stood up, not trusting herself to look at Zevran; she knew that if she did it would break her heart. Despite what she had told herself, she had begun to feel something for the elf, she just didn't know what. She tried to walk away from the booth, but found an iron grip on her wrist stopped her moving. "Pour favor cara, sit back down," his grip eased off as she moved to re-join him in the booth. "Please, look at me," when she stared at her hands he pulled her chin up so she had to look at him, "I would like a chance to speak as well amore. What you heard Isabela say, that is not how I feel."

"So how do you feel Zevran?" she asked quietly.

"Honestly? I have no idea how I feel about you. I know that I should be afraid of you, yet I find it impossible to fear you. I know that I should hate you, yet I cannot. I like you Nina. I find your company very enjoyable and I do not wish to stop sharing it. If you are adamant on leaving then I cannot stop you, but I would hate it if this is how you left." When he was finished the two elves sat in silence. Nina wrung her hands together as her mind processed what she had just heard.

After a long silence, she finally spoke, "I made a promise to you that I would help you take on the Crows. I intend to keep that promise," Zevran's face lit up with a smile, "however, I still believe what Isabela said is true. Afterwards, I think it would be best for both of us if we go our separate ways."

Zevran's face sank, but he nodded his acceptance, "If that is what you wish."


	10. Chapter 10

Isabela was pissed, in both senses of the word. She was on her fourth bottle of rum and it was only noon. She was drinking because she was angry at Zevran. Unfortunately, the more she drank, the more upset and angry she got. After her second bottle of rum she'd screamed at one of her crew members for not doing a job they weren't even supposed to be being. After that she had locked herself in her cabin and had been drinking herself into a drunken stupor. _That fucking bitch. She's got her claws dug so fucking deep into his mind. What's so special about that cow anyway? So she's a mage, so fucking what? The sex can't be that good, she's a twig! There's no way she's cope with the things Zev likes and I know what he likes! _

A knock on the door dragged her out of her internal ranting. "Fuck off and leave me alone!" she shouted at the door, her words slurring heavily. The door knob twisted, but the door remained shut. A few seconds passed. Had she been sober, Isabela would have heard the sound of metal probing the lock and a click as the door unlocked. She would have also heard her guest open the door and enter the room. But since she was drunk, she was startled when she saw an elf standing in front of her, looking down at her.

"I think it's time we talked Isabela," her head snapped up, surprised at the sudden appearance of other person in her room.

"So, you pick locks too do ya?" she slurred, "Fine. You wanna talk? Talk." She took a swig from her bottle, preparing herself for what she assumed was going to be a very boring and frustrating discussion.

Nina went to close the door before speaking, "Why don't you like me Isabela? What is it about me that you hate so much?"

Isabela looked at her dumb-struck before stifling a laugh. "You wanna know whyI don't like you? Because you're a fucking blood mage, that's why! I've dealt with more than my fair share of shit from blood mages over the last few years and the last thing I need is another one fucking up my life! Things are finally going right for me and I don't want to risk that for a blood mage, especially one I don't know who's manipulating my friend. You're fucking lucky I like Zevran so much otherwise you wouldn't be on my ship right now." She downed the rest of her drink when she was finished, then pulled another one out from underneath her desk. She tried to uncork it, but Nina pulled it from her grip. Isabela launched herself across her desk to try and wrangle it back, however, since Nina was completely sober, she easily evaded her and watched her fall onto the floor.

"You know, I think people forget it's not wise to piss off a blood mage. While it is true I only use it as a last resort, I am not against being the vindictive bitch you seem to think I am. I can easily oblige and boil your blood if you like. No? Then I think we understand each other well enough now shemlen. I'll leave you alone if you leave me alone. And stop bitching about me to Zevran. You know he'll just shout at you and tell you where to shove you bottles." She turned to leave Isabela's quarters, "Oh, and I think you've had enough to drink, don't you? You're meant to be this ship's captain, remember? Sober up." With that she turned and left the cabin, bottle of rum in hand.

Isabela stared at the door, dumb struck. _Bitch! _She pushed herself off the floor and stumbled after Nina. Before she could take a run at her an arm grabbed her waist and hauled her back into her cabin. She was thrown over a shoulder and carried over to her desk, all the while thrashing and kicking her assailant. She was plonked on her desk a little rougher than necessary by who Isabela finally discovered was Zevran. She sighed and was once again glad she was drunk as she prepared herself for yet another onslaught of lecturing.

"Isabela my dear, this is getting silly."

"You're right! She fucking thinks she's better than me! It's time I settled this once and for all!" She tried to jump off the desk, but Zevran placed a hand on her to stop her.

"Enough! What will it take for you to end this nonsense?" he crossed his arms, exasperated with her.

She mulled it over for a moment, then let a sly smile cross her lips. "Fuck me. Prove you've not gone soft on me Zev and fuck me. "

"Isabela, you're drunk."

"Well I guess you really have lost your mind and – " she was cut off midsentence as Zevran pulled her legs to wrap around his waist. _Praise the Maker! He's not completely lost his mind. _

Nina watched in horror as she saw Zevran move closer to Isabela. She turned her back on them, not wanting to watch what they were undoubtedly about to do. It bothered her that he could do that so easily with her. She knew it shouldn't do. She herself had done the same to him the very night they met. _So why does it bother me now? _

_Because you care for him, you idiot. _She sighed. "It's true," she mumbled under her breath. Without fully realising it she had come to care for him. _This is what happens when guys save your life and are kind to you and help you. _

_And yet he's sleeping with her right now, I know he is. _She heard an overly loud moan come from Isabela's cabin and knew she was right. She moved as far away from the captain's cabin as she could and propped herself against the ship. She sighed and she waited for them to finish their 'activities'.

When they finally left Isabela's cabin, they were grinning and laughing. A pang of anger shot through Nina, but she put the mask she had created while on the run into place and kept her expression neutral. Isabela returned to her post and began shouting orders at her crew. Apparently even when she was drunk she could still efficiently run a ship.

Zevran joined Nina at her perch, his grin dropping a little as he noticed the glazed look over her eyes. She smiled when he joined her, but it didn't reach her eyes. He sighed, leaned in and kissed her forehead, then walked below deck. _Well fuck, _he thought, _it would seem she definitely saw me. _

She spent the rest of the journey wearing her mask, keeping a smile that never reached her eyes on her face. Isabela seemed to be in a much better mood and even chatted with Nina on occasion, as if they had never fallen out. Nina was polite and civil, but never enjoyed her conversations with Isabela. After a few days they could finally see Antiva. As they got closer, the row boat was readied for Zevran and Nina; they were to row to shore in it while Isabela and her ship remained a safe distance away from the shore.

When they were as close as they could get they weighed anchor. While final preparations were being made, Isabela clutched Zevran to her bosom. Eventually she released him, "Don't you dare die, you hear me? I'll have you resurrected just so I can shout at you if you do."

Once again Nina felt like a third wheel. While Isabela said her goodbyes to Zevran, she got in the row boat and waited for Zevran to join her so they could be lowered onto the water. Eventually he did join her and they were lowered down. When they hit the water, they untied the boat and began rowing away to shore. Nina and Zevran sat facing each other, both of them rowing in silence. Nina wore the hood of her cloak so it shadowed her eyes. Zevran saw them glisten briefly before she flicked her hair so her fringe covered her eyes even more than they already were. _Ahhh mierda, she's really pissed at me. _

It didn't take them too long to reach the shore. When they finally landed, they hid their boat in a cluster of bushes then took to the shadows. They walked a while until at least Zevran recognised where they were. Now he had his bearings, he led the way to the Crow's base. Their journey was surprisingly uneventful and painfully silent. What was once a comfortable silence had become awkward and Zevran knew why, he just didn't know what to say to make things better. So they simply walked – or crept sometimes – until at last a giant fortress appeared on the horizon.

"There it is," he said, pointing to the large stone fortress in the distance, "Come on, we're almost there. We'll need to be extra cautious from here. They have assassins patrolling their fortress on all sides. They'd be easy to dispose of, but we need to avoid open combat until we get inside and have the element of surprise." Nina nodded then followed Zevran, trying to blend into the shadows like he did.

They reached the fortress by nightfall. As they approached its walls, the couple stopped a short distance away: close enough to assess its walls, but not so close as to be easily detected. "There," Zevran pointed out a part of one of the walls towards the back of the fortress, "that is our best chance to breach their walls. Now, let's go over the plan once more. Tell me, what are you to do?"

"I will manipulate the stone in the weak spot of the wall so you can enter the fortress. From there I will follow you in and close up the hole, but leave a weak spot should we need it to escape." She looked at him when she was finished, waiting for his response.

"Good. When we get in there, listen to what I say and follow it to the letter. This is a tricky enough operation as it is cara and unfortunately your presence both aids and hinders it." He patted her shoulder reassuringly then started heading towards the point he indicated to around the back of the fortress. Nina followed him, glad of the cover the dark provided; it helped them evade the patrolling assassins.

The walls of the fortress seemed to reach the up to the sky. Nina placed her hands against the stone and felt the strength of it by pulsing magic though it. It was definitely weaker at this point, so she reached into the stone with her mind and began moving it, creating an elf sized hole in the wall. Once it was big enough, they quickly climbed through and Nina commanded the stone to seal the hole up again. Zevran signalled for her to follow him so she did, the two of them staying close to the walls. They moved up through the fortress, picking off lone guards as they went and hiding their bodies as best as they could. After killing one very easily distracted assassin, Nina spotted a very attractive sword and dagger – which were presumably the assassin's, but they now decorated the floor rather than his belt. Deciding it better to have blades as well as magic, she picked them up and kept them close at hand. Though she was not as skilled with a blade, she could still wield one with enough skill to be useful. Once she had the blades, they managed to pick through even more assassins. Magic had its uses, but when one is trying to be stealthy the last thing you need is a source of light giving away your position.

Eventually the elves reached the middle of the fortress. There they saw what looked like a training courtyard –presumably for sparring and duelling – which was filled with assassins of assorted capability and age. To Nina's surprise, there was a great deal of young boys being trained to fight. She looked to Zevran who seemed nonplussed by the sight before him. _This must be normal for him. _His eyes seemed to be fixed a door at the back of the training courtyard. Nina followed his line of sight and saw what his gaze was fixed so intently on: a man stood in front of said door. The man had an air of authority and Nina assumed he was the Guild master for this base. He seemed to be scanning the room for… something. _Maybe he knows, _she thought worriedly.

"I need to get to him and to do that we need a distraction," he whispered. He thought for a second before an idea hit him, "What large area of effect spells do you know? Do you know anything that would distract or even incapacitate those people in the training yard?"

She smiled slyly, "I know just the thing. You'll have to stay around the periphery of the spell though or else you'll end up flat on your arse da'vhenen and your cover will be blown."

"Bueno. When I reach the stairs start casting then get out of here. I will be fine cara." He quickly kissed her lips then stealthed towards the stairs. As instructed, Nina began casting her spell. Straight away the ground began to shake and small rocks fell from the roof above. The Earthquake she had summoned proved to be a perfect distraction as the men and women below struggled to stay upright, even the more experienced assassins seemed to be fighting for balance. She briefly admired her work before returning her attention to Zevran. She couldn't see him, but the Guild master had suddenly disappeared. Picturing him in her mind, she cast another spell, suddenly grateful she knew healing spells as she cast a Lifeward spell on Zevran. _If he won't let me fight, I can at least help protect him. _She felt an odd tingle as she cast the spell. Once she had finished, she noticed a red hue around her arm fading and realised what had happened. _Oh shit. _

A series of shouts alerted her to the fact that the assassins were now actively seeking her and Zevran out. Deciding it best to thin out their numbers, she rained lighting down on the fortress, the Temptress spell electrocuting anyone it hit. It stunned most people and even killed the younger members of the Crows. With the Crows sufficiently distracted she headed back to where she and Zevran had come in and hid out of sight. Staying hidden, she placed her hands on the wall and began weakening the stone. As she did she began to feel stinging pains all over her body. She looked down at her arms curiously and noticed cuts appearing before her eyes, which bled violently. After a few more minutes of this she suddenly felt light headed. Her vision blurred and then faded to black.

The fight had gone surprisingly well. He had taken the Guild master into his office and killed him with relative ease. Unfortunately, he hadn't fully thought about how he was going to get out. When he left the office he was greeted with the sight of a very confused group of Crows. "Your Guild master is dead. Surrender or die!" he declared to the group. Naturally, they did not surrender and instead attacked him. He received countless hits due to the sheer number of men he was up against, yet nothing seemed to even scratch him. Eventually he managed to pick them off until none were left in his way. He grinned at the sight around him, glad to be rid of another branch of the Crows. As he looked over the bodies of the dead, the saw some of them were scorched. _Nina. _

Zevran ran to where they had agreed to meet and found Nina lying on the floor, bloody and unconscious. He shook her, trying to wake her up, "Nina! _Nina! _Amore, wake up!" He picked up her body and ran through the fortress, desperately trying to find the way out. Eventually he found the fortress's private docks and carefully placed Nina into one of the boats. He got in and began rowing as fast as he could manage. _I need to get to Isabela's ship. _


	11. Chapter 11

She awoke to the subtle rocking of what she assumed to be a ship. She let her eyes adjust to the change in light and took in her surroundings: she was in a luxuriously furnished bed with… silk sheets; there was a large desk in one of the corners of the room with lots of books and maps and ink cluttering it; there was a fur rug decorating the wooden floor which was made from the pelt of … a bear maybe. There was also a figure watching her from next to the bed. When she opened her eyes the figure sighed and a familiar voice greeted her, "_Menos mal! _You're awake!" Zevran moved closer to Nina, "I thought – I thought I had lost you in there." His eyes showed his obvious grief and joy: grief at the thought that he had nearly lost her; joy at the fact that she was alive.

"What happened?" Nina asked? She tried to sit up, but found it caused every inch of her body to ache and so lay back down with a groan.

Zevran took her hand in his and began stroking it comfortingly, "I don't know. I went and killed the Guild master, but then I was attacked by the remaining Crows. I don't know how I am alive. There were so many of them, but I didn't seem to take any real damage. When I had killed them all, I ran to find you. I found you at our meeting point all bloodied up and unconscious so I put you in the first boat I found and rowed back to Isabela's ship. And here we are."

She took in what he said. "How long have I been unconscious?" she asked.

"A week." He tried to comfort her as she processed the information. _A week? A week! Creators, no wonder he looked so worried. _"Do you remember anything that explains why this happened?"

She recalled the events of the attack. She hadn't been doing anything odd when she started feeling strange, had she? "I remember creating the Earthquake and watching you disappear along with the Guild master. I remember casting a Lifeward spell on you. I remember casting a Tempest spell to thin out the Crows numbers then escaping while they were overwhelmed. I remember getting to the meeting point and working on the wall when I noticed cuts appearing on my arms and the rest of my body. They bled a lot and I think they caused me to pass out, since I don't remember anything after that."

Zevran analysed what she had said. "So until you got to the meeting point, nothing odd happened?"

"No. Oh, yes! When I cast the Lifeward spell I noticed afterwards that I was bleeding. Oh no…" she trailed off.

"What?"

"I think I may know what happened. You see, there is a blood magic equivalent of the Lifeward spell. It works in a similar way, only it ties the life of the caster to the target. So long as the caster lives, the target lives."

He took in what she said, "So what are you saying cara?"

She looked into his eyes, "Any damage that the target receives is transferred to the caster. You said you seemed strangely resilient to damage right? And I had wounds magically appearing on my body? I think I accidently tied our lives together da'vhenen. I must have been cut while picking off the Crows and the fresh blood helped fuel the spell."

"So… you saved my life?"

"I – I guess so, yes."

Zevran leaned in and cradled Nina's face gently, taking care not to knock her. He kissed her lips tenderly then said, "Thank you amore." She craned her neck up to meet his lips again, ignoring the pain shooting through her body as a result of it. The pain it caused quickly became too much and she had to break the kiss and lay back down. His Zevran's hand remained on Nina's face, his thumb gently stroking a cut on her cheek. "I thought I'd lost you," he whispered quietly. "When I found you, I honestly thought for a moment I was too late. You were so bloody and broken, the only thing that reassured me you were alive was your faint heartbeat. I don't know what I'd have done if it weren't for you; there's no way I could have not past all those Crows without you and there's no way I could have fought all of them off again, let alone taken all the damage I did. I don't think I could have bared walking out of there without you." He looked down and saw Nina had fallen back to sleep, her face peaceful. _Rest amore, you deserve it. _

"Talking to a corpse again Zevran? I don't know why you won't accept she's dead." Isabela strode into the room. She was getting annoyed at Zevran's insistence that she was going to wake up. When he had returned to the ship he had cradled her tiny bloody form in his arms, shouting frantically for them to help her. She had done her best to help, but the longer the elf had remained unconscious the more likely it was that she wasn't going to wake up.

He began to laugh, "Oh Isabela, I don't have to accept anything. She woke up. She's ok," he grinned madly, his laughter growing.

"Zevran?" a croaky voice chimed up. "You're very loud you know. I _was_ sleeping." Both Isabela's and Zevran's attention turned to the woman in the bed. Apparently she hadn't managed to fall asleep properly.

"Huh, well what do you know, you really are alive. I suppose I'd better get the doctor then," she said, leaving the room again. She returned a few minutes later with the ship's doctor – though he was more of a butcher – and dragged Zevran out of the room as the doctor began examining Nina.

"You know you look ridiculous Zev. That grin on your face is absurdly huge." Isabela had grown hostile again. Over the last week Zevran had refused to leave Nina's side in case she woke up. After the first day she had realised it wasn't just out of guilt that he stayed by her bedside, but something deeper.

He seemed to ignore her, "She saved me." He spoke quietly, disbelief clear in his voice. Isabela exhaled with frustration and snapped at him, telling him to speak up. "I said she saved my life." The pirate looked at him in disbelief, "Not so evil for a blood mage Isabela. The only reason I'm here is because of her. I think you owe her an apology Isa."

The doctor joined them then and assured them that she was indeed fine and on the mend. She had a lot of wounds, but her magic seemed to have healed the deepest of them. Zevran thanked the doctor then went to re-join Nina, but Isabela stopped him. She walked into the room and stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed, looking down at Nina. She saw the pirate looking down at her and spoke her name questioningly.

"Thank you for bringing him back to me," she said simply before turning to leave again.

She spent the next week bed-bound. After a few days she was strong enough to sit up and so spent as much time as she could like that; she felt she'd spent enough time laid down. Zevran spent as much time as he could by her side, but at least once a day Nina would tell him to go for a walk. He would reluctantly agree and summon the doctor in for her daily check-up. She was healing well, considering the magnitude of wounds she had. They hadn't yet been able to clean her up properly, so instead she had been washed down as best as possible. That meant that she was still covered in a lot of dry blood.

Her wounds had left her drained, but with her recovery her energy and mana had been returning. After a week of rest she had tested her strength by sending waves of healing magic through her body. It tired her quickly, but it did help speed up the recovery process and she found that her body ached much less than previously. Since she was finally well enough to move, Isabela had kindly brought a bathtub into her room and had a few members of her crew fill it with water. She helped Nina out of bed and towards the bathtub. Before getting in it, Nina waved a hand over the water and watched it begin to steam. She was helped into the bath and sat down in it, glad to feel the dry blood on her loosening. A set of hands began washing her and was she surprised to see Isabela, sponge in hand, helping her remove the blood from her skin. When she was finally clean, Isabela retrieved an extra bucket of water, let Nina heat it up a little, then poured it over her to remove the blood-stained water from her skin. She then handed her a towel and helped her out of the tub. Isabela was surprisingly gentle as she helped Nina dry herself and helped her slip what appeared to be a man's shirt over her head, the shirt drowning her tiny body.

Nina sat in the chair by the desk, refusing to return to the bed just yet. She was sick of being in it and wanted to make the most of being out of bed. Isabela hovered awkwardly in the room, clearly wanting to say something, but battling with herself internally. At last she spoke, "Zev told me what you did, how you saved him. I – thank you. I know I've been a bitch to you, but thank you for saving him." Her tone went from serious to a little more light-hearted, "I guess I was wrong about you. You're alright. Just, don't break his heart. He doesn't give it away easily and I think whether he realises it or not, he's given it to you." She turned and left Nina alone with that sudden revelation.


	12. Chapter 12

Zevran listened from behind the door. _Have I really come to care for her like Isabela says? _he asked himself, but he already knew the answer. _Yes. _Isabela suddenly appeared in front of Zevran. She smirked at him, having caught him listening to her through the door. She mouthed _Go to her_ then left.

Nina leaned on the desk in front of her, stunned by what Isabela had said. _It can't be true. I thought he doesn't... I thought..._

_He saved your life. He got you out of that fortress and got you to a healer. He watched over you while you slept. _She tried to make sense of everything, but found it hard to know what to believe.

Zevran knocked on the door, the sound snapping her out of her thoughts. "Sorry, I was miles away." He smiled warmly at her, glad she looked more like her normal self. He pulled a chair up in front of her and sat down.

"You look much better cara." His eyes scanned her body for any lingering signs of injury. Her skin looked slightly pink, but that was more than likely due to the hot water from her bath and the new skin that had regrown over her wounds.

"I _feel_ much better da'vhenen," she smiled at him. Her confusion still showed on her face and she knew Zevran saw it. She sighed, "I know you were listening just then. Ma'vhenen I don't know what to believe.

He took her hand in his, "I am not very good at expressing my feelings cara. Until recent years I did not even acknowledge a lot of my feelings because I was trained to believe they were wrong and made me weak. You are proof that feelings do not make you weak, but instead make you very strong." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small pouch and emptied the contents into his hand. "I – I want you to accept this, as a token of my thanks".

Zevran placed a small object into Nina's hand and closed her fingers around it. She unfurled her fingers and looked at what was in her hand. _An earring? _"I acquired it on my very first job for the Crows. A Rivaini merchant prince, and he was wearing a single, jewelled earring when I killed him. In fact, that's about all he was wearing. I thought it was beautiful and took it to mark the occasion. I've kept it since… and I'd like you to have it. Of course, you can feel free to sell it, or wear it… or whatever you'd like. It's really the least I could give you in return for helping me with the Crows."

"It's beautiful Zevran." She didn't know what else to say. This was a heart-warming gesture, one Nina realised was very rare.

"It's meant a lot to me, but so have…so has what you've done." He chickened out, still struggling to express himself. "Thank you. I have no better way to say it."

"You know, if you were Dalish, you'd have just proposed to me ma'vhenen," her lips quirked up in a smile. "Traditionally, the man presents the woman with a small piece of jewellery, often a ring, but it depends on the individual." She stared at the ring in her hand.

Zevran placed his hand under her chin and looked into her eyes. "You know, I did live with the Dalish for a while…"

When confusion still greeted him, he waited for her to speak. "Please ma'vhenen, don't joke about that sort of thing. Don't say it unless you mean it."

"Amore, listen to me. I have never been more serious is my life." Tears filled Nina's eyes at his words. She clutched the earring tightly in her hand as she threw her arms around his neck. He held her in his arms and kissed her hair as she began to laugh and cry on his shoulder. Eventually she pulled back to look at him, a broad smile plastered on her lips. He took the earring from her hand. "May I?" he asked. She nodded her assent and he pushed her hair behind her ears. He saw that her ears were pierced, but then spotted a plain gold ring through her ear.

"It was Theron's." She reached up and removed it. "I loved him, but that part of my life is gone," she placed the ring on the desk, but Zevran picked it up and placed it in the pouch his earring had come from.

"It may be gone, but you should not forget it," he pushed his earring through her ear and watched it shine. He then placed the pouch in her hands and closed them around the pouch.

"I won't ma'vhenen. But I won't let it hold me back either." She kissed him tenderly, any doubts now long gone. "I don't know where I'll go now. Somewhere I won't be constantly attacked would be nice. What I do know though, is that wherever I go, I want it to be with you. I assume you have more Crows to annoy. I would gladly help you, if you'll let me."

"Amore, I would have it no other way." They kissed ardently, happy in each other's arms. They had not had an straightforward journey, but as they kissed they knew that had things been different, they would not be where they were now.


End file.
